Beyblade Lovestory
by bjoohyun73
Summary: Kaylie is Kai's twin sister. All the teams of season 1 are invited for camping before the world championship tournament. But what happens when Tala meets her? Will there be some spark between them? And what will happen when he falls in love with her?


**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. THERE ARE GOING YO BE MORE PARTS. GIVE ME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ABOUT HOW I CAN MAKE THE STORY BETTER. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES. IM A BIT CLUMSY. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!**

**CHAPTER 1:Camping**

**OC: KAYLIE HIWATARI**

**Relations: **Kai-Twin brother

Voltaire Hiwatari- Grandfather

**Appreance : **Dark blue hair with bangs falling to her eyes. Crimson red eyes. Fair like her brother.

**Personality: **She is usually cold towards everyone except Judy, Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys. She dosent have that kind of relationship with Kai as a brother and sister should have. In this fanfic she later begins to trust Kai more and shares everything with him. Being the leader of All-stars she is a very leader and often is annoyed with Michael. Though she dosent show it she is actually quite worried about him. And the rest of the team. As the story goes on she becomes quite open with everyone along with Tala.

Here she was looking around. It had been a long ride to this place and it was really sunny out here. Her eyes darted to a young boy with midnight blue hair and a brown haired girl and another short boy. Kailey stood there watching the whole scene. Tyson and Daichi were fighting over food and Hillary well she was being herself and probably shouting at them. She sighed at the immature behaviour of the people but what was she doing here in the first place?

'What is this place?' She wondered looking around as all she could see was forest and forest. She looked up only to cover her eyes with hand as the sun sparkled bright. She heard another voice and looked tk her right. There was Michael and Enrique arguing about which kinds of girls are better. They were comparing all the girls present there Hillary, Mariah, Julia, Emily and Kailey.

"What a great place". She looked to her left and saw Tala the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He did not even bother to look and her and just moved ahead with his bag hanging over oneside. She just kept staring at him. Tala well tala was tala and there was nothing wrong with him. But for something he was different.

"Kailey!" A voice called out and she turned halfway to see Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Kai. "Hey Tala!" Bryan shouted making hims stop in his place. Tala just turned behind.

"Seems like your enjoying sis" Kai said looking at her. She only looked at him. Kai yes Kai Hiwatari's little sister Kailey Hiwatari. She was just like Kai. That cold look and death glare. Both were exact copies of each other. Even their looks were a lot similar. She had dark blue hair till her waist. And bangs which fell on her face. Presently she was wearing a purple hoddie with black shorts and blue and black canvas. A black cap. She looked really hot in that dress. And even Enrique had confessed his love to her only to get smacked by Johny.

"Your Kai's sister and that means you are a part of our team. So if you want you can hang out with us. For sure you wouldn't want to hang out with your team right?" Bryan said looking at her. She was the leader of All stars. Yes a leader. And to be frank she was a leader. A strict one at that. And for practice she was really hard on her team. Michael had various complaints about her. But she never pait attention yo him. She only thought of him to be a pain in the ass.No doubt she was Kai's sister.

* * *

"Sure" she said in her usual cold tone. Somehow she felt quite comfortable around the Blitzkrieg Boys. Maybe because she was just like them and the fact that Kai was her brother. Krystal felt much open towards them. She usually enjoyed herself with them compared to others. And eevn te Blitzkrieg boys had no problem with her cause they enjoyed her company. They openly invited her to hang out with them.

* * *

"Hey Tala! Get your ass here!" Ian shouted only to make tala show him his middle finger. "WHAT! YOU ASSHOLE!" Ian shoted running behind Tala. Here it was everyone together for another tournament. But before that Mr. D had arranged a small camp for all to test their abilities.Yes he thought that taking them to a forest where there were no facilities was a good idea. He silently praised that nothing bad had happened till now. Ignoring the death glares given by Blitzkrieg boys in the bus scaring the shit out of everyone. But Mr.D warned them to not kill anyone. He knew that inviting these psychopaths was not a good idea. But they were a part of the tournament. Mr.D had a hell time inviting them to join despite of their disapproval but in the end Hiro succeeded in forcing them to join. Tala's glare had scared him to death but he did it.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

After several fights between Tyson and daichi, Enrique and Michael everything had calmed down. Even Ian gave up the thought of fighting Tala when Tala gave him a death glare. After giving Michael the peace of mind even Kailey had calmed down and he was getting on her nerves.All the teams- G revolution, White tigers, Majestics, All stars, Blitzkrieg boys were here for the tournament. Mr.D stood in front of the teams. Some of them were too much interested, some didn't give a fuck an the rest well they just accepted their fate and cursed their luck.

"THERE IS NO SIGNAL. MY LIFE IS SO OVER!" Kenny said as tears fell down like a waterfall.

"There is no food!" Tyson, Daichi and Kevin shouted.

"The place smells gross!" Mariah and Hillary exclaimed.

"Where are we going to stay! I cant sleep in such a gross place!" Mariah shouted as another gross smell filled the environment. "Eww!! Gary did you just-"

"I'm sorry i ate too many potatoes" he said as he gave out another outlet. Mariah just fainted while Julia tried to hold her.

"Where are we going to have a bath!? You dont expect us to have a bath in the river right? In front of everyone. Even the boys" Emily said. She felt eyes on her and looked at the source. Michael, Enrique, Tyson were all staring at her probably imagining her to be naked. "Pervert..."

"This place has no good food Mr.D plus it is way to sunny. I might tan myself" Hillary said looking as if she was half dead. And then everyone expect the Blitzkrieg boys, Kai and Kailey started complaining. There was chaos everywhere and Mr.D realized that it wasnt such a good idea to bring them into this Jungle. He only hoped that at the end of this camp the whole jungle and specially he would be in peace and perfect. He feared that the **kids** as he called them wouldn't destroy the place.

"Bladers im really happy that you all are enjoying this place." A sweatdrop was formed on his face as he received some galres from most of them." Well i know you all are going to enjoy this camp and it will be the perfect opportunity to train yourself to get better. And even practice yourself to get better at the tournament. This camp will help you to know your abilities and you will learn new things yourself."

All of them just stared at him. "Now...your going to have various challenges. Like competitions. And no there is no prize for this or anything. It will help you to get best of your abilities." He said as soon as he saw Tyson opening his mouth to ask. Now Tyson was sitting on the floor as if the camp had no use at all. He was sad at the thought that there were no prizes. "And you all will not be competing in groups but in pairs..". Everyone was surprised.

"Isnt this supposed to be a group tournament?" Kenny asked.

"It is but this way you will learn to trust your partner and also learn teamwork. So now you will be put in pairs decided by me and then further you will go through various challenges." Mr.D said as a held a chart which had all the pairs written and the names of all the activities.

1.Tyson-Daichi-Max

2\. Hillary-Mariah

3\. Julia- Emily

4\. Ray- Kai

5\. Lee-Oliver

6\. Kenny- Kevin

7\. Gary- Spencer

8\. Enrique- Michael

9\. Johnny- Ian

10\. Robert-Bryan

11\. Kailey-Tala


End file.
